castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Recommendations
You can find Team and Hero suggestions for certain scenarios and roles on this page. If you have suggestions or tips, use the comment section so it may be discussed. Scenarios In this section, you can find Team Compositions for certain scenarios. Arena The goal of Arena is to destroy the enemy player's Shrine before they destroy your own. There are many different tactics you can use to gain an advantage against the other; such as using a Tank Hero to stall the enemy Heroes in one lane, and sending your High DPS Heroes down another to gain a head start on the Shrine. Free Lane Sending your Heroes down a lane that does not have any enemy Heroes in it. Best Heroes Alternatives Wall to wall Sending your Heroes down the same lane as the enemy Heroes. =Best Heroes = =Honorable Mentions = =Alternatives = Raids and Dungeons When initiating a Raid or completing a Dungeon , keep in mind one important fact: you are at a disadvantage. There are several reasons for this: # The enemy can arrange their buildings in a way that will guide your troops on a certain path through traps or expose them to higher amounts of damage as they travel or attack certain buildings. # The enemy's Heroes are stronger as they recieve a Defensive stat boost from the Hero Base . # The enemy Troops are all deployed, while you have to deploy your own units one after another. To compensate for this, Spells can be used to change the tide of the battle in your favor. It is recommended to upgrade your Relic Hall and Spells, but doing so will increase your Might , so upgrade only the Spells you plan to use. Targeting Heroes at a distance This tactic is for Raids, but can be used for low level Dungeons as well. It involves deploying your heroes to target enemy heroes and nitpick them one by one. Best Heroes Alternativess Lucky Shot This tactic is preferred for Raids, but can be used for Dungeons as well. This involves sending one Hero that can potentially take out the enemy Heroes by itself. Also good for Guild Wars. Best Heroes Alternatives Sniping This tactic also preferable for raids; bases with heroes but without troops. This tactic is very popular as it is very fun and also uses less magic spells. Join the battle with many supportive heroes to gain upper hand. Alternative Here Be Monsters In Here Be Monsters, AI controlled Troops and Heroes attack your base from random spawn points. Each enemy unit must be defeated (including Heroes) in order to advance to the next wave; if you cannot defeat them until the time runs out or all of your buildings are destroyed, you lose. Hero Skills that target multiple enemies or fill the Energy bar/increase their attack speed are recommended. Tanks are generally not good in the higher levels of this mode. Best Heroes Alternatives Boss Battle The Guild Boss is a versatile and hard hitting unit. His level is 180, and he deals up to 12k damage upon each hit and his skill deals 10k damage to surrounding units and stunning them for a short time. The best tactic to use while fighting this boss is to permanently disable him with Stun skills/talents. Best Heroes Alternatives [[Guild Hall#Event|'Boss 4 Battle']] If your guild managed to unlock this boss prepare for many fails, before you get your comfortable spot. Every 0.4 seconds this boss gets a psyshield and can insta kill anyone of your heroes. You cannot stun this boss, however, you CAN slow him down though. Here is a couple of techniques to hit boss 4: Slow Down Movement speed The idea is to use Pumpkin Duke and rest are ranged heroes that have skills to reduce MOV SPD. Put on debuff heroes scatter crests, even level 1 scatter will do the business. [[Guild Hall#Event|'Boss 5 Battle']] In this there are 2 bosses, namely, Centaur ruler and rage goblin. Slow Down Movement speed The idea is to split the 2 bosses. Goblin go down on the first hero with a Revive Crest, before the Centaur move to this hero use Pumpkin Duke and rest ranged heroes to reduce MOV SPD of both and all is safe from the Bosses Skills. Alternative Scatter Tank the Goblin and Slow Down the Centaur. Team Dungeons Storm Mesa Alternative Lava Isles With heightened difficulty and dramatic staging gameplay, the brightest, latest and most powerful heroes are MUST in team formation. Highly recommend evolved and double-evolved heroes with highest HP, attack point, movement and attack speed. Talents also play important roles. Mix-and-match wisely. Alternative Lost Realm There are plenty of groups of heroes that you could fight against to obtain in-game rewards. The best team set-up is ambiguous at best so it is only for reference purpose. Battle Altar/Lost Battlefield This is basically PvP 5 vs 5 heroes. Also the richest strategy platform as there are no clear indication of best heroes for battle. Alternative Fortress Feud This section worth mentioned because the team should assembled from tanky heroes that have auto-proc, AoE, long distance skills and able to deal one-hit KOs. Most importantly, the team must survive any numbers of attacks to shine in Fortress Feud. Best Heroes Labyrinth This section require special mention because the team is similar to Lost Battlefield but fought with a team of 9 heroes. Best Heroes Arid Ruin The hero choice is arguable since only a random 4 heroes would be deployed from your team. The chances of victory are hugely affected by the sequences of heroes and your teammates. Best Heroes General In this section, heroes of the same Class are compared. Tank Legendary Physical Mage Legendary Buffer & Debuffer Legendary Category:Heroes Category:Strategy